


Song Drabbles

by UisceOneLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angsty Sam, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian can take care of Dick, Damon can't handle his feelings, F/F, F/M, Flirty Charles, Friendship/Love, Girl Power, Insecure Derek, Jealous!Loki, Klaus is smug, Lex can still have a heart, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki is vengeful, M/M, Precious Robins, Sad Lex, Sam Wilson is such a dork, Sam has a broken heart, Sam is a Little Shit, Short, Short & Sweet, Shy Kira, Smitten Erik, Steve Saves Bucky, Steve is so embarassed, Tony Has Feelings, Tony Stark Has A Heart, awkward kira, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some mostly sweet ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, just hit me up on my Tumblr, wolfnprey.
> 
> Also, fics might get a little bit longer, maybe.

Chapter 2: Steve/Bucky

Chapter 3: Malia/Kira

Chapter 4: Sam/Steve

Chapter 5: Damon/Klaus

Chapter 6: Steve/Tony

Chapter 7: Peggy/Angie

Chapter 8: Sam/Jess

Chapter 9: Dick/Damian

Chapter 10: Clark/Lex

Chapter 11: Charles/Erik

Chapter 12: Scott/Derek

Chapter 13: Thor/Loki


	2. Steve/Bucky: Changed - Rascal Flatts

Breaching the water’s surface was like waking up after being asleep for decades. Which, respectively, he had been during in a technical aspect while he was in cryo.

All Bucky could see was bright baby blues filled with concern, and he knew in that moment that he’d forever be a goner.

“Steve.” He breathed as he reached out.

The blond ignored the soaked state the brunet was in and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“It’s okay, Buck.” Steve whispered into his wet hair. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

No more pain. No more fear.

No more cold.

He was here and no longer some puppet for HYDRA.

Bucky belonged to Steve again.

Pressing their mouths together, he knew that this change was the best thing he could ask for.

Steve saved him again.


	3. Malia/Kira: Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne

Why couldn’t she ever get the right words out? 

Kira’s hands kept fidgeting with whatever they could touch; her skirt, her hair, her belt.

“You’re nervous.” Malia observed with furrowed brows.

“Oh! It’s nothing!” the kitsune assured, smiling as brightly as she could.

“I can hear you lying.”

Malia looked so confused.

Geez, she never learned how to do this.

“I—I’m just-“

There were so many things Kira wanted to tell the coyote. She just couldn’t say them. Sometimes it felt like it didn’t matter and that Malia somehow knew.

You know, if the way she squeezed Kira’s hand was any indication.


	4. Steve/Sam: Run and Tell That - Hairspray

None of them could stop staring.

“He’s not—“ Clint started only to stop, his mouth screwing shut to stop his laugh.

“He is.” Tony snickered.

“… _blacker the berry, sweeter the juice_ …” Sam bellowed on the stage as he swayed his hips.

Karaoke had certainly taken a turn.

“I don’t—I don’t understand…” Steve sputtered. Natasha pitied how red the blond’s face continued to get.

Sam just grinned at their table and gave Steve a wink. That just made the guy try to shrink, which seemed hilarious and impossible with his size.

“ _Darker the chocolate, richer the taste!_ ”

“Oh god, Wilson, we don’t need you to get detailed!” Tony shouted.

If Steve could become a puddle, Natasha was sure he’d be a red, white, and blue mess all over the floor right now.


	5. Damon/Klaus: I Don't Care - Icona Pop

“Don’t be so ridiculous, Damon.”

Klaus looked nonplussed as he watched Damon toss his things out of the mansion. It was like watching a temper tantrum from a petulant child.

“You’ve outstayed your welcome.” Damon stated, not ceasing in his actions.

“That wasn’t how you felt about my welcome last night.”

The vampire growled and sped to Klaus to wrap a hand around his throat.

“I want you gone.” He spat.

Klaus smirked and calmly removed the hand before strolling to the open door.

“We both know this doesn’t last.” He bid, and so suddenly he was gone. His things weren’t.

The victory felt as great as he wanted.

A drink or seven can be his celebration before he changes his mind.


	6. Steve/Tony: Hey You - Miranda Cosgrove

Tony didn’t see the beauty of many things outside of technology. He was an inventor. Steve was the one with an artists’ eye.

Yet Tony couldn’t figure out why Steve never saw how beautiful he was when he somehow found it, found the good, in everyone else.

Tony wanted to change that.

“Tony, what’s this big surprise you say you have?” Steve asked in a sigh.

The blond reluctantly let himself be pulled to the center of the workshop.

“Hold your horses, Cap.” Tony moved to stand at his side. “JARVIS. Lights.”

The AI shut them off, then Stark pressed a button on the remote in his hand.

Colors and metal and stars blended together in a hallogram. They formed a brilliant sculpture of the one and only Steve Rogers.

Not Captain America.

Just Steve.

“Wow, Tony.” He breathed. He gazed up at the projection in awe. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes.” Tony agreed, his eyes only on the real thing next to him. “It is.”

Steve met his gaze with deep surprise. His cheeks blazed with a blush and he quickly looked away.

“It really is.”


	7. Peggy/Angie: Count on Me - Bruno Mars

“Angie, you really didn’t have to come all this way.” Peggy insisted.

In the matter of then minutes the guest room was already filled with every belonging Angie held dear. Boxes of clothes included. Several.

“Well of course I didn’t, English.” Angie scoffed. “Doesn’t change that I wanted to.”

Peggy softened.

“Thank you.”

“It’s what friends are for.”

Angie brought her into a hug.

“Besides, Hollywood’s just as good a career as Broadway.”

“You’ll knock them dead, Angie.” Peggy had a real smiled smile this time.

“I know I will. Just like you knock down all the fellas and dames trying to steal your own stage.”

“Something like that.” She mused fondly, watching fondly as Angie tried to stuff more clothes into the closet.


	8. Sam/Jess: Let Me Go - 3 Doors Down

“This is a dream, isn’t it?”

The smile that flitted across Jess’ face was heartbreaking in its sadness. It was enough of an answer for him.

“I wish it wasn’t.” Sam whispered.

“I know.”

“Things could have been different.” If they had never found each other, or if he’d turned Dean away that night.

“The world needs you, Sam Winchester.” Jess said softly. “It was always going to need you.”

Sam started to shake his head but she stopped him with a kiss. One last, painful kiss.

“Things happen.” Jess told him. “Our life together wouldn’t have been honest. That didn’t mean our love wasn’t real though. But…now you need to let go.

“Let me go, Sam.”


	9. Dick/Damian: I Do Not Hook Up - Kelly Clarkson

Kisses and breaths were hurried. Frantic.

Hands moved along the muscled and scarred back above him.

Damian gasped as Richard trailed loving bites down his neck.

The older man’s hands clumsily, drunkenly, moved to Damian’s pants.

“Slow, Grayson.” Damian soothed into the man’s hair.

The former Robin blinked in surprise when the young Wayne pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Slow.” He repeated. “Don’t rush it. I want us to both feel it.”

“Dami…”

“I’m not her.” He said a little firmly. “Let me make it better.”

Richard’s answering kiss held more weight to it, and a hesitance.

Damian will help erase that, one touch at a time. Richard was his now.


	10. Clark/Lex: Hello - Adele

By now, Lex knew it was a fat chance Clark would answer.

Their paths, the secrets and betrayals, were what led to them to cross in such a darker way than they began.

Dozens of attempts to kill Clark Kent, to kill Superman, and each time Lex felt a relief at the failures.

So maybe some emotions were compartmentalized in the wrong places.

It’d been enough for the farm boy to give up on him.

“Clark.” The formality in his voice was difficult to break, even for an intimate message. “I do hope that you can accept my apologies and their sincerity this time. I take responsibility for my half of the problems. And for the attempts on your life. It won’t help, but…I do still love you.

“I’m sorry.”


	11. Charles/Erik: Oh Yeah - Big Time Rush

“Care to dance?" 

Erik was ready to say fuck off, but promptly swallowed it back to gape at the gorgeous man smiling up at him.

Him.

“I noticed the looks you’ve been giving me.” He continued. “Something told me I might regret letting you leave without one song.”

Erik didn’t say anything, or protest, when the man took his hand to lead him into the crowd.

Good fuck, he knew how to move those hips.

“I’m Charles.” The brunet purred in his ear.

“I—I’m Erik.”

“Erik.” Charles’ smile grew feral as he pressed his body closer. “I think this is going to be the start of a very good night for the both of us.”

Damn right it was.


	12. Scott/Derek: Alone Together - Fall Out Boy

Scott didn’t know what he was doing. 

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have thrown himself into Derek’s car.

He just couldn’t let Derek leave. Or at least not without him.

“This is a terrible idea.” The older wolf repeated for the tenth time.

“Definitely.” Scott nodded.

“They need you.”

“And I need you.”

“I’m not a good choice, Scott.”

Scott looked over at Derek, shaking his head after a moment.

“Then I guess I’m making the bad choice. I can live with it.”


	13. Thor/Loki: Smile - Lily Allen

Loki, even for being a god, could not put himself above jealousy and vengeance. 

Losing Thor to the mortal Jane was not…favorable.

So he might have gone overboard with banishing his former lover and taking the throne.

And letting in Frost Giants.

But seeing Thor a wreck and pleading was well worth it.

And when Thor left the pathetic human, well, he did allow him back into Asgard. That didn’t mean he let things fall back into place as they once were.

Seeing Thor pay made him very happy. What wasn’t there to smile about?


End file.
